


Chemical Reaction

by forgotmyline



Series: Memories of Green [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pre-War, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotmyline/pseuds/forgotmyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline James is reluctant about the dance her best friend drags her to, until a dance with a handsome solider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ And those bright blue eyes can only meet mine across the room filled with people that are less important than you. _ (Love Love Love - Of Monsters and Men)

**2073**

“Come on, CJ. You might have fun. You might even meet a man. “

Caroline James raised an eyebrow at her best friend, Margie. “First of all, I’m taking my bar exam in a few weeks. I don't have  _ time  _ for a man,” she replied, raising a finger. She raised another and continued. “Second, I don't  _ need  _ a man and after the disaster that was Ricky Harris, I'm not sure that I  _ want  _ one either.”

A slight frown marred Margie’s full red lips. “Ricky wasn't _that_ bad,” she started, but she raised her hands in defeat when she saw the anger that flashed in Caroline’s eyes. “Alright, alright. Maybe he was. But that doesn't mean you can't meet a perfectly nice man tonight.”

Caroline shrugged, pushing a black curl behind her ear. “What's the point? It’s a dance for soldiers that are being deployed tomorrow. Even if I did meet someone, I’d likely never see him again.”

“And what’s wrong with a night of fun?”

“I just don’t…”

Margie put her hands on her hips, interrupting Caroline with her very best glare. The stern look was out of place on the petite blonde, who never had a bad word to say about anyone. “Well, how about you come for me then? Russ said he would show, and I’d really like to see him before he leaves.”

There was no arguing with that, apparently, so Caroline sighed in defeat, giving her friend a slight nod. “That was cheap, Margie. You know I can’t resist the lure of true love.”

“Unless you’re involved anyway,” her friend snorted. “Go put something nicer on. That pretty new mint dress you bought last week would be lovely for tonight.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, but got up and wandered off to her closet, putting on the dress as Margie had commanded. She let Margie do her hair and makeup, and when she looked in her mirror after, she had to admit that she looked rather fetching. Red lips, darker than Margie’s, set against her light brown skin, freckles dotting the skin across her nose and under her amber eyes. Some dark eyeliner, and nude shadow with a little shimmer, but not much else.  She particularly liked the victory rolls that Margie had somehow forced her unruly waves into. 

Perhaps the night wouldn’t be a total loss. Her best friend would get to see off her beau, and she could dance and have a drink or two. 

~~~~~

The evening was not going well at all. Caroline didn’t care for the music, and she hadn’t met anyone who had really caught her interest. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the dance was dry at the request of the family sponsoring it. It wasn’t the end of the world, but a little alcohol might have made the night pass a little more pleasantly. 

Caroline sat off to the side of the large room, chin in her hands, a glum look on her face. She had been scanning the room for Margie so she could let her know she would probably be heading home soon, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. Off with Russ, she imagined, making the most of their last night together before he was sent off to war. No matter - she had already assured Margie that she would be able to find her way home if necessary.

The thought of leaving cheered her considerably, so much so that the tiniest of smiles appeared on her face as she stood. She made her way to the door, slowly passing by couples dancing, barely noticing them in her haste. She had almost made it to the door when she saw him. There was a loud scraping noise over the music, followed by a crash. When she turned, there was a man walking towards her, an overturned chair behind him, the other men around his table whispering and jostling elbows with each other while wearing huge grins on their faces. She should have kept going but… he was  _ beautiful _ . She had seen plenty of handsome men before, some even more so than the man making his way to her. There was something about him though, something dragging her attention from escape to him. He was a soldier, wearing his dress uniform and the very picture of blond haired, blue eyed, all American male. 

It seemed like ages passed before he got there, like time slowing down in one of those cheesy romances that Margie loved so much. He stopped before her, not saying anything for a moment. He must have realized how awkward it was, because a blush started to creep up his neck and face. “Uh. I’m Nate. Nate Evans. I don’t suppose you’d care for a dance?”

He ran a hand through his hair, dark blond and only just long enough that he could do so.  _ Play it cool, James, _ she thought, but she was mesmerized, silently licking her lips before she answered. “Caroline James, but my friends call me CJ. I was on my way out, but I suppose I could spare a few minutes for a dance with a handsome soldier.”

Good God, that man’s face when he truly smiled… she hated herself for thinking it, but it lit up the room so that she could hardly see anything else. Trouble, that’s what he was. She should hightail it out of there as fast as she could, get herself and her heart as far away from him as possible, for nothing good could come of falling for a man who might never come home, except for maybe in a box. Still, her hand reached out to take his, as if it had a mind of its own, and she could feel her lips curving up to return his smile. 

He didn’t say anything as he led her to the dance floor, nor as he pulled her close and started to sway to the beat of the music. She didn’t either, just got closer, breathing in his scent. The world around them dropped away and Caroline wasn’t sure how long they were dancing, slowly, regardless of the songs that played, fervently whispering everything they could think to tell the other about themselves. Hours passed, or minutes, or days, before the music stopped and they lifted their heads, their movements sluggish, as if waking from a hazy dream. “I’m not ready to let you go,” Nate murmured, still holding Caroline close.

“Then don’t,” she replied. “Come home with me.”

~~~~~

She was embarrassed by how tiny her apartment was, but rent was high in this part of Cambridge and a studio apartment was still better than living with roommates. And if she had known she would be bringing someone home, she might have straightened up a little, put the laundry in its basket, tidied up her bar exam notes that were all over the kitchen table. Not that Nate seemed to care - he hadn’t taken his eyes off Caroline since they had left the dance hall. 

She flipped her radio on, stopping on her way back to stack her papers in a neater pile. He tugged the lacy sleeve of her dress, pulling her back up to him, one hand in hers, the other around her waist. “One more dance before they send me off, CJ. Please.”

How could she say no, even if she wanted to? The plaintive whisper, the warmth of him pressed against her, the sad song playing on the radio… She reached her hand up to his face, his 5 o’clock shadow scraping the sensitive skin of her palm just a little as she rested it against his cheek. He was tall, so tall that she had to stand on her tiptoes even in her heels to reach his lips, but God, was it worth it when her lips brushed his. She registered the surprise on his face, as if he hadn’t expected her kiss, brief as it was before he deepened it.

Sparks. She didn’t usually believe in this sort of rubbish, love at first sight and all that nonsense, but she could have sworn she felt actual sparks as he kissed her. She parted her lips for him, and he only hesitated a moment before sweeping his tongue inside, starting a slow dance with her own. Caroline moved forward, never breaking their kiss as she pushed him towards her bed, which was surrounded by gauzy curtains on the far side of her apartment. She pulled away when she felt Nate’s legs hit her bed, pushing him so that he was forced to sit, standing before him, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall, watching him with a smirk on her face. “I do believe you’re overdressed, soldier. Think you can remedy that?”

A deep and throaty chuckle escaped his throat, but he did as she asked. He was quick, eager to do her bidding, tossing his uniform in a haphazard pile on the floor as he hastily removed it. She looked him up and down, slow, savoring the gorgeous man before her as he shed his undergarments, her smile growing as she darted her tongue out to lick her lips once again. He was damn near perfect, she thought, his torso all lean muscles leading to his erection, jutting out thick and proud. Suddenly, she felt shy at the prospect of Nate seeing her naked. She didn’t have time to worry long, as he pulled her away from the wall to stand before him. He looked up at her, his face reverent, as if he couldn’t wait to worship her body in every way he knew how. It was enough to make any reasonable woman go weak in the knees.

She pushed her shoes off, flinging them behind her. Nate must have taken that as a cue to go ahead, his hands running up her thighs, under her dress, taking his sweet time until he reached the garter belt clips that were holding up her stockings. He unclipped them, making eye contact the entire time, seeming so calm while Caroline could already feel her heart thumping hard inside her chest. She closed her eyes as he rolled her stockings down one at a time, the feeling of the silk gliding down her legs sending a shiver through her body.

He stood, turning her around so he could reach the zipper on her dress. She could feel him behind her, his erection pressing into her lower back as he pulled the zipper down, trailing it with the tips of his fingers first, then light presses of his mouth against her spine. Caroline could hear her breathing become more labored as he rose again, his calloused hands sliding into her dress, slipping fabric off her shoulders and down her arms until it fell off, a puddle of mint green lace and silk pooled about her feet. 

He made quick work of both her garter belt and her bra, so that she was standing before him in nothing but her panties. He slid down her body, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he was kneeling before her, his teeth pulling at the scrap of silk that was separating Nate from what he wanted. Gods above and below, she could feel the heat of his breath against her sex, and it nearly brought her to her knees as well. She put one hand against the wall to hold herself steady, the other fisting his hair. 

Caroline’s stomach fluttered in anticipation as he removed her panties the rest of the way, his hands gliding down her hips and legs with them. Nate backed up until he was sitting on the bed again, pulling her close and resting his hands on his hips as she stood before him in all her naked glory. A wave of insecurity overcame her, and she started to cross her hands over her breasts as she fidgeted. He stopped her, pulling her hands back down, his gaze slowly roaming up and down her body. “Don’t,” he whispered, his voice hoarse with need. “You’re gorgeous, Caroline, absolutely stunning. Please don’t… don’t hide yourself.”

She didn’t say anything, didn’t know what to say, as Nate leaned his head against her stomach, his breathing heavy and quick as he nuzzled against her. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped - his hair against her flesh tickled - but it seemed to lighten the mood. He looked up again, his smile wide and bright, and Caroline smiled back, involuntary, unable to stop herself as he tugged her onto the bed to sit next to him. 

And then his hands pulled her face close enough to kiss. It felt almost desperate, as if he knew they might never get the chance to be together again, and Caroline wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. It was almost too much for her, the feeling of him so all consuming, but she understood his desperation and even felt it herself. She couldn’t deny that there was  _ something _ between them, as much as she didn’t believe in love at first sight, and the thought that she might never see him again after this… well, she didn’t really want to think about that.

Nate left her momentarily as he stood, giving a gentle pull of her hips so that she was sitting at the edge of her bed, unpleasant thoughts gone from her mind, her breath hitching as she stared up at him standing before her in all his naked glory. His smile was gone now, replaced by a look that was more intense, almost reverential. “So lovely,” he whispered before leaning down to brush a delicate kiss against her lips. She wanted more, wanted to deepen their kiss, but before she could get her wish, he started moving down, leaving a trail of damp kisses from her lips, down her chest and belly, until he reached his intended destination, kneeling on the floor before her. 

The anticipation started to build low in her belly - she knew what he was about to do, after all - and she was rewarded when he ran his hands down her thighs to her knees, nudging them open and exposing her sex to his gaze and to the warm air of her apartment. Caroline gasped as she felt the light scrape of his teeth against her inner thigh. Nate made his way up, kisses interspersed with love bites, pleasure mixed with just the right amount of pain. Her legs spread wider, seemingly of their own volition, as if her body remembered what to do in spite of how long it had been. The  _ thump, thump _ of her heart grew heavier, faster, _louder,_ because she knew what was coming next, couldn’t stop thinking about Nate’s mouth on her most sensitive spot. 

And then it was there, his tongue making a broad stroke to spread her folds as he slipped his fingers inside her. It was almost too much, Nate licking her already sensitive clit as if he were ravenous, one hand gripping her thigh tight enough to leave red marks while he fucked her with the fingers of his other. An ache grew, her body wanting more of him as pressure started to build deep in her core. A low moan and a mumbled, “Fuck, Nate,” escaped as she came then, warmth and pleasure spreading outwards. Nate smiled against her sex, giving her one more broad stroke of his tongue before lifting his head to look at her. “God, CJ, you’re gorgeous when you come. The look on your face right now…”

His thought was left unfinished when he joined her on the bed, his mouth occupied with hers. She loved that she could taste herself on him, loved that he made her come undone, completely, utterly. She pulled him down to the bed with her, the two of them side by side, his mouth still on hers and that magical tongue of his pushing her lips open to get inside her once again, her mouth no less important to him than other parts of her anatomy. He broke their kiss then, pulling away to look at her, push a loose strand of hair away from his face. His breathing, like hers, was labored from their efforts, but there was still more she wanted from him,  _ needed _ from him. She grinned at him, wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him close, not wanting to leave any doubt in his mind. “Come on, soldier. Let’s see what else you can do.”

His laugh was husky and low, a sound she wished she could hear more of. Thoughts of laughter fled her thoughts as Nate leaned over her more, nudging her entrance with his glorious cock, stretching her muscles as he slid in, torturously slow. He continued his pace, this slow, almost lazy lovemaking unexpected from a one night stand, not that Caroline was complaining. She rolled her hips into his, matching his thrusts as he leaned in closer, his body now entirely covering her own. She liked it, the warmth of his body pressed to hers, his panting that was starting to grow faster, shorter like he was about to lose control, the way it felt like this might be  _ something _ , though she knew not what. Her own orgasm was starting to build again, and she gripped him tighter, not wanting to let him go. Her nails left marks on his skin, little half moons on his shoulder and ass and the thought of marking him pleased her, though she was not normally possessive. Her thoughts muddled again, her cries swallowed by Nate’s mouth on her own as she came again, his own body shuddering with his release soon after.

Nate pulled out of her, collapsing beside her and pulling her close. She let him do so, though she wasn’t normally one for post-coital snuggling. It wasn’t that she lacked a sense of romance, but she did like her own space, liked not having to worry if her partner was comfortable, or if his arm was going numb from her laying on it, or any number of small inconveniences. Still, it was nice, laying her head on chest, listening to the beating of his heart as they both drifted into slumber.

Morning came far too soon. Sun streamed in through the cracks in her blinds, the bright light shining in Caroline’s eyes and forcing her to wake. She had lost count of how many times they had made love during the night, but she felt as though she knew his body more intimately than she had ever known another person’s. She knew how to make him shake, how to make him cry out in pleasure or beg her for more. She wasn’t ready to let him go, needed more time with him, but she knew wishing for it was futile. 

Nate stirred beside her, waking in fits and starts, slumber holding him firm in its grip. He pried his eyes open finally, flashing those perfectly straight white teeth at her in a smile that was at odds with how he had just woken up. “Good morning, Sweetheart,” he murmured against her lips, his voice still touched with sleep. 

He turned to look at the clock on the wall opposite the bed, frowning when he saw the time. He rolled out of bed, pulling on his clothes almost as quickly as he had shed them the night before. “I wish I didn’t have to go, but I’m barely going to make it on time.” 

He scanned the room, finally stopping when he spied her papers. Caroline followed him over to them, not bothering to take the time to get dressed. “What are you looking for?”

He shuffled through everything, careful not to put anything out of order, until he found a blank sheet of paper and a bright pink highlighter. He jotted something down quickly before folding the paper and pressing it into her hand. “No obligations, but I would love to hear from you, if you want to write me. It might take awhile, but if you use the address on that paper, I’ll get it eventually.”

  
She didn’t have time to answer before he kissed her again, quickly, little more than a peck. Then he was out her door, leaving her standing there, alone, cold, and naked in her apartment, wondering if the previous night had even happened, and if she would ever see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

_And I could love you in the falling rain. Grab your things, this is a storm we're meant to ride._ (Andrew McMahon - Synesthesia)

**2076**

_CJ,_

_Guess who's coming home for a week? I'll be landing at Boston Airport a week from Monday. I'll let you know the rest of the details once I have them, and we can make plans. I can't wait to see you, C. Some days, knowing that I'll get home to you eventually is the only thing that gets me through._

_Yours,_

_Nate_

Boston Airport was starting to feel more and more at home by this point. Caroline sat in a plastic chair that felt achingly familiar - hard, unforgiving, cruel - unfolding and refolding Nate’s last letter so much that the creases were starting to wear through. Sometimes, their entire relationship felt like endless waiting, interspersed with brief but glorious moments of being together that were always over far too soon. She glanced at the clock above a group of ticketing terminals. His flight was late, of course. Not enough that she should be worrying yet, but she couldn’t help but think of all the things that could have possibly gone wrong.

The airport was nearly empty, even though it was midmorning and there should be plenty of people bustling about. Fuel was expensive with the war on, though, and that drove up fares. Hell, if Nate’s flight charges weren’t taken care of by the military, she doubted she would get to see him at all. Still, it was a little disconcerting to see only a handful of other people waiting.

She unfolded the letter again, scanning its contents, a smile coming to her face unbidden. God, she _missed_ him. They had only managed to get together a few times in the almost three years since they had met, and most of the time it was only for a weekend. It had been nearly a year since he was home last, and she didn’t even want to think about how long it would be this time. At least she would have him for the entire week. She was lucky that work was slow and her bosses liked her - they had no problem giving her the time off when they found out her soldier boyfriend was coming back to the States for a visit, even with the short notice.

Her thoughts drifted, and it didn’t even register when someone sat in the chair to her left until she heard a throat being cleared. When she looked up, there he was, handsome as ever in his uniform. “I swear, CJ, your smile is even better than I remember.”

She tried to throw her arms around him, but the arms on both their chairs proved to be a hindrance. They both laughed quietly, until Nate pulled them both into a standing position, tilting her head up with a gentle touch of his fingertips to her chin. She nuzzled her cheek further into his palm, craving the nearness of him, of his touch. It wasn’t enough, but they were in public and it would have to do until she could get him home. Still, a kiss wouldn’t hurt, would it?

She gave his lapels a light tug, just enough to pull his lips to her own. They felt rough, a little chapped, maybe, but Caroline didn’t care. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth when Nate ran his tongue across the seam of her lips. It was over before it really began, though it was probably for the best that Nate pulled away. Caroline wasn’t sure she could have stopped herself from utterly devouring him, right there in full view of anyone who cared to look.

She cleared her throat, warmth creeping up her chest and neck as she grabbed Nate’s hand and nodded in the direction of the exit. “What do you say we get you home, soldier?”

~~~~~

Nate was quiet for most of the way home, staring at his reflection in the window of the train with a pensive look on his face. Caroline wasn’t sure what, exactly, was on his mind, but she knew he would tell her when he was ready. For now, she held his hand in her own, leaning against him in silence as the train roared through station after station. Still, worry crept into her mind - she didn’t think he was planning to break up with her, but there was the possibility that he was going to be sent somewhere truly dangerous, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.

They finally arrived at College Square, but the warmth and sunny skies had given way to clouds and light rain. Not exactly an auspicious start to their week together, but Caroline would, as always, make the best of things. She was doing well, she thought, her hand in Nate’s as they began the ten minute walk from the station to her apartment, but halfway there the sky really opened up, rain coming down in heavy sheets. It was bad enough that Nate had remained silent thus far, but this was too damned much right now. She dropped his hand, crossing her arms and stomping forward. God, she absolutely hated getting rained on and this…

Giggles, she heard actual _giggles_ coming from behind her. Of all the… heat was rising up her chest, neck, and face and she turned to let him know just how angry she was. But his smile was so big, and now he was nearly doubled over from laughing, dripping wet and looking so happy. Anger dissipated and before she knew it, Caroline was laughing with him, suddenly not as concerned about the locks of hair plastered to her face, or the clothes that were now glued to her body.

Nate dropped his duffel bag, leaving it forgotten on the sidewalk as he grabbed Caroline’s hand and pulled her back to him. “Don’t be mad, CJ. I know I’ve been in a bit of a funk on the ride home, and now the rain, but… Don’t be angry,” he whispered, only just audible above the pounding of the rain and the traffic of cars rushing to get home. “We only have a week before… shit, CJ. I had a plan and this wasn’t it.”

Her heart was racing, threatening to beat right out of her chest and her breathing felt strained. Caroline had never been much of a romantic. Her parents had been wildly in love at one point, she was told, but by the time she was old enough to notice such things, they had grown to resent each other. Her father was from a fairly prominent political family in Boston and was expected to marry a society miss from a similarly prominent family. Instead, he married her mother, a physicist from Mexico City who had been living in Cambridge while she taught at the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. Despite it being his choice to marry her, Robert James hated that his wife didn’t fit into the perfect life he had planned in the way he wanted her to, and Marisol hated that he tried to change her, tried to force her to let go of her job and her roots to become the perfect wife she would never be, would never _want_ to be. And when the United States invaded Mexico just a few years after Caroline was born, it proved to be too much for their already strained marriage. Though they never divorced, her parents had been living separately since she five, Caroline splitting her time between her father’s Boston brownstone and the tiny cottage her mother owned in Cambridge.

She couldn’t help but think of them both now, knowing with every fiber in her being that Nate was going to propose. They were not her parents, but still… She shook those thoughts from her head and waited for Nate to continue. “I’m not supposed to tell you this, CJ, could get in a lot of trouble, actually, but they’re sending me overseas. My unit’s been training with a new power armor prototype, and… well, suffice it to say, they’re ready to send us to China. I had always planned on asking you to marry me - you need to know that it isn’t just because of this. I just… I always pictured this war ending and us getting married and finally getting to actually be together, but things don’t always work out the way you plan.”  

They both had tears running down their faces now, mixed with tiny rivers of rainwater. China… that was possibly the worst news he could have given her and she understood his mood earlier. She started to speak, not even sure of what she was going to say. What does one say to news like that? China was practically a death sentence. “Stop, CJ. I can see the wheels turning in your head. Yes, I might not make it, but I might be just fine too. Just in case I don’t come back though, CJ, I want to know that you’re going to be taken care of, that you’ll get any benefits you deserve. It wouldn’t be right if you didn't, not after sticking with me for the past three years. I know it’s not the most romantic way to go about this, but… Will you marry me anyway, CJ?”

He fumbled in his pockets for a moment, pulling out a ring. It wasn’t new, and she thought it looked familiar, with its princess cut amethyst and simple white gold band. “Is that…”

Nate nodded. “My mom gave it to me last year after she met you for the first time. It was her grandmother’s engagement ring, passed down to my Grams and then to my mom, and now to you. I hope.”

Caroline looked up, Nate’s clear blue eyes staring back at her, hopeful and a little unsure. “I… Nate, I don’t want to marry you just to get some benefits if you die. That’s not what this is about, not for me.”

“I know, CJ. But I’m not asking you because of that, I’m just moving my timeline up a little. And if everything works out, we can start our life together as soon as I get back. We won’t be able to do the big wedding thing right now, but we can walk to city hall today and get the paperwork we need, have something small with just us. What do you say, Caroline?”

He had to go and use her full name, didn’t he. That’s how she knew how serious he was about this. And honestly, she knew she wanted to be with him, make a life with him - so what if the timing wasn’t what she expected? She leaned up on her toes to reach him, placing a feather light kiss across his lips and taking his mother’s ring, placing it on her own finger. “So, I suppose we should turn around and make a stop at city hall then?”

~~~~~

The ceremony a few days later was more than Caroline could have hoped for, considering the circumstances. There had been a three day wait period, but that gave Nate’s mother and sister time to get there from Maine. Even Caroline’s parents made it, both of them managing civility, if only for the day. The manager of her apartment building gave them the go ahead to use the building’s small courtyard for the wedding. It was lovely, flowers planted by the residents in bloom everywhere, and secluded enough that there was only a little noise from the street. Nate’s sister, Izzy, was a pastor of a small church back in Maine, so she was able to perform the ceremony, and Caroline’s father had managed to find them a caterer even with the extremely short notice. Her mother got a few of her CIT friends together to decorate the courtyard, hanging gauzy fabric and fairy lights, giving it a dreamy feel for their twilight wedding. Margie was there as her maid of honor and one of Nate’s Army buddies, Jack, stood up for him as his best man.

There hadn’t been time to find a tux or wedding gown, but Nate wore his dress uniform and she wore the mint green silk and lace dress she had been wearing the night they met. Caroline hadn’t been sure about wearing it, but seeing Nate’s face when she starting walking towards him erased any doubts from her mind. She couldn’t help the hitch in her breath when she saw him, the setting sun painting the sky behind him in shades of pink and purple, the cut of his dress uniform, the sheer joy on his face. She was a lucky woman.

The ceremony itself passed in a blur, and Izzy was pronouncing them husband and wife before she knew it. A cheer from their friends and family sounded as she pulled Nate’s face down to her own, so desperate to finally kiss him now that he was her husband that she momentarily forgot that they weren’t alone. His lips were softer than they were a few days ago, the chapped skin healing now that he was out of Alaska. He tried to pull back after the initial touch, but Caroline wouldn’t let him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding fast, running her tongue along his lips to entice them open. He finally did, and she could taste the champagne he must have had before the ceremony. Someone whistled at them - probably Margie - and she couldn't help but smile against his mouth, as he chuckled against hers.

The reception was perfect - a delicious meal surrounded by the people she loved best in the world, followed by dancing in the courtyard. A few of her neighbors had trickled outside, beckoned by the laughter and music, joining in at Caroline’s enthusiastic invitation. And then later in the evening, the moon high and bright, she found herself alone for a few minutes, taking a short break on a bench surrounded by potted sunflowers, her favorite. She was soon joined by her father, of all people. It had been some time since she last saw him, and she forgot how imposing he could be. Tall, handsome, exuding a quiet confidence born of the knowledge that he had money and power and the world in his palm. She patted the spot next to her and he sat, wrapping an arm around her in an awkward hug. “You’re happy, right, Caro?”

She smiled at his name for her, the nickname that nobody else used. It was what her great grandmother had been called, the one she had been named for, and it made her feel more connected to the James side of her family, when she was usually much more like her mother. “I am, Dad. I know it was rushed and unexpected, but…”

She paused to wipe away a few tears. “It’s a little bittersweet, I guess. Nate’s leaving in a few days - they’re sending his unit overseas. It’ll be… he might not come back from this one, Dad.”

Robert handed her a handkerchief, the look on his face skeptical. “I don’t know about that, Sweetheart. I saw the look on that boy’s face when he saw you walking towards him, and through the entire night, to be honest. I can’t imagine anything in the world will keep him from coming back home to you.”

Robert James had never really been good at the more emotional parts of parenting, but he somehow knew exactly what Caroline needed to hear. She threw her arms around him in a decidedly unladylike manner that would have made her Grandma James roll over in her grave. “Thank you, Dad.”

“Yes, well...” he hugged her back, awkward, as if unused to doing this. “It’s just the truth, Caro.”

He pulled away, leaving her with a smile and a small wave. Nate came by soon after, sitting in the spot Caroline’s father had vacated just minutes before. “Your father has never struck me as particularly affectionate. What was that about?”

She threaded her arm with his, taking his hand in both of hers and laying her head on Nate’s shoulder. “Nothing much. He just wanted to make sure that I’m happy, and that I really did want this.”

He gave her hands a slight squeeze before kissing her temple. “And are you happy, Caroline James Evans?”

“Happier than I ever thought possible.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ I can't wait to meet you. And I can't wait to hear your name and sing it to the skies above.  _ (Andrew McMahon - Rainy Girl)

**2077**

It didn’t seem real. It was the fourth test Caroline had done, and it still didn’t seem real, even as she stared down at the little pink plus sign. A baby. The timing was good, at any rate - Nate was finally coming home for good. The war hadn’t ended yet, but he had been injured. Nearly lost his leg, but the doctors were able to save it and him, and now all the necessary paperwork for his medical discharge was finished.

She tossed the pregnancy test into the trash with the others . She’d have to tell him as soon as he got home, though she wasn’t sure how he would react. Hell, she still wasn’t even sure how  _ she _ felt about it. It’s not that she didn’t want children. She did, but most of her relationship with Nate had been spent with them apart, with him off fighting in Alaska, then China, and her back here in Cambridge finishing law school and working like mad to save money for when Nate returned.

Caroline paced some more, finally stopping to look over her tiny studio. She hadn’t even been sure how she and Nate would fit in here together, never mind the two of them and a baby. They’d have to move, but housing prices were through the roof still. She could feel her anxiety building, sweaty palms and nausea that had nothing to do with the life growing within her, but she was helpless to stop it as more and more worries came to mind. What if Nate couldn’t find a job right away? And could she work and care for an infant? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of her door being opened. She turned to see Nate in the doorway, looking worn and tired, but still wearing a grin on his face. “Miss me, Sweetheart,” he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Caroline just nodded, not trusting herself with words just yet. Nate closed the distance between them, his gait uneven due to a pronounced limp. She wondered if it still caused him pain, and she burst into tears at the thought. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as he rubbed small circles on her back and kissed her temple. “What’s wrong, CJ?”

She wiped her tears away, trying her hardest to gain control over her emotions. “Nothing... I don’t know. It’s… It’s not wrong, exactly, just, I don’t know how you’ll feel about it and I don’t…”

He cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head up so that she was looking in his eyes. “Slow down and take a deep breath, ok? Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out. I love you, Caroline James Evans, and not a damn thing you say will change that. Nothing else matters.”

She smiled through the last of her tears, mentally chastising herself for doubting her husband. “I’m pregnant,” she whispered before burying her face into his chest.

Nate stood holding her for another moment, silent as he processed her news. She pulled back so she could see his face, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw his grin. “I’ve seen you all of two times in the last year, and still, we managed to get you pregnant. I was only home for.. wait, tell me it wasn’t that night at the park?”

Caroline flushed, warmth crawling up her chest and neck to her face as she thought about their late night interlude at park near her apartment. Nate had managed to get leave just before Christmas and was home for a long weekend. They were on their way home from her work’s holiday party just an hour or two before dawn, and a stop to rest their feet turned into… well, the conception of their child, apparently. She honestly didn’t know what they had been thinking - New England wasn’t exactly known its mild winters. Looking back, she remembered feeling giddy, drunk on both the alcohol at the party and the feeling of getting to actually be with the man she loved. Maybe it wasn’t a surprise after all, she thought, remembering how eager she had been when she straddled him on that park bench, taking him right there and not even caring that other people might see them. “I’m pretty sure that’s when it happened, actually.”

He laughed, low and throaty. “Maybe we won’t tell her that when she’s older,” he joked as he caressed her still flat belly. 

“Oh, we’re definitely not going to tell him,” she replied with a chuckle. “You’re happy, then?” 

Caroline hated the uncertainty in her voice, hated the way it wavered and broke as she asked her question. Nate pulled her close again, his arms warm and strong as he wrapped them around her, making her feel like nothing too awful could ever really happen to her. “I’m thrilled, CJ.” He placed his fingers on her chin, tilting her face up so she could see his. “And I absolutely can’t wait to meet this baby.  _ Our _ baby.”

~~~~~

The summer heat was brutal as Caroline stood watch over the movers. She was usually a big fan of summer - she loved the heat, and it seemed like so many of her favorite memories with Nate had happened over the summer, including the night they met and their wedding. Then again, she was currently 8 1/2 months pregnant during a hotter than usual August. Between the heat, the humidity, and the extra weight she was carrying, she was pretty ready for fall.

Nate and her father both stood off to the side talking to one of the movers. Moving to the suburbs of Boston hadn’t exactly been in her plans, but her father, wanting to help, had offered to buy this house for them in a new subdivision he had invested in before it was built. It wasn’t an offer she would normally accept - her father came from old money and he sometimes tried to buy her love, though she didn’t think he did it intentionally, and she hated to encourage it. She’d rather spend time with him, limited as his was. Still, with a baby on the way and Nate having trouble finding work, she was hard pressed to come up with reasons why she shouldn’t let him do this for them. So, after many late night discussions with her husband, they had finally decided to take him up on his offer. 

It was a nice little community, just outside of Concord. There was even a Vault-Tec vault nearby in case of a nuclear missile launch, and Nate had been able to get them signed on for it thanks to his military connections. Caroline didn’t think it would come to that, but it was nice to know they had an option just in case. 

There were only a few boxes left, meaning their furniture was all inside and Caroline was reasonably sure she wouldn’t get in the movers’ way if she went inside. She took stock of everything - her father had insisted on new furniture as well, and there was no dissuading him. The furniture was in its place, at least in the open living room and kitchen area, and she could see their small backyard through the windows on the far side of the room. She didn’t bother looking at the rest of the house before sitting down on the new sofa - there would be plenty of time for that later. For now, she was going to enjoy being inside and out of that sun. 

It was dusk when a dull ache in her lower belly woke her. She groaned, taking in a deep breath and rubbing her stomach with one hand, and leaned up. Nate was there in a flash, looking her over for signs of distress. “Everything alright, CJ?”

The pain hadn't lasted long, so she nodded, even though she had been feeling it off and on for most of the day. Braxton Hicks contractions had been plaguing her for the past several weeks, but Nate still worried, no matter how many times she told him that they weren't the real thing. “I’m fine, I promise. I still have at least 2 weeks to go, and that's  _ if _ the baby is born on time.”

Nate looked like he didn't quite believe her, but he gave her a quick kiss on the temple and pulled her up off the couch. “Your dad said to give you his love. Your mom stopped by, too, but didn't want to wake you. She left us some presents though. A few more things for the baby, a freezer full of already made dinners, and this.”

Caroline followed her husband's gesture until she spotted a box on one of the kitchen chairs. “She didn’t…”

Nate grinned. “She said a Mr. Handy wasn't as big a gift as a new house of course, but she thought it would be useful after the baby is born. She also referred to your father with a string of Spanish that sounded suspiciously like a bunch of swears.”

“That sounds about right,” she laughed, leaning down to get a better look at the box.

“What should we name it?”

Caroline thought it over for a minute. “Something ridiculous and very butler-y. Jeeves or Codsworth or something like that. We can even get him a fancy little hat”

“Codsworth… I like that,” he chuckled.

Caroline was thinking about how much she loved his laugh, how it started off quiet, gradually increasing in volume, when she felt another pain. It was sharper this time, more intense, and she felt it in both her abdomen and lower back. She groaned, one hand on her stomach, the other on her back. Nate’s hand replaced her’s, rubbing slow circles at the base of her spine. “Are you sure these are false contractions, CJ?”

“I thought so, but now I don't know. Maybe we should give labor and delivery a call, see what the nurses say?”

~~~~~

Eighteen hours of labor later, and Caroline was finally holding her son. She hadn't slept in a day and a half, but she felt amazing, the rush of hormones making her feel like she could take on the world. 

He was perfect, too, although Caroline could admit that she might be a little bit biased. He had blue eyes like Nate, her darker skin tone, and a full head of silky black hair. He had fallen asleep after nursing, and Caroline knew she should get some rest as well, but she just wasn't ready to put him down yet.

Nate sat on the hospital bed next to her, pure joy on his face as wrapped an arm around her shoulder and joined her in watching their son sleep. “This little guy needs a name - we can’t call him baby boy Evans forever. I was thinking Shaun Alexander, after your dad and brother.”

Nate’s father, a fisherman, had died several years ago in a boating accident and his older brother was killed in action shortly after Nate deployed. Caroline couldn't think of a better way to honor the lives of two men who meant so much to Nate, though she wasn't sure how he would feel about it.

When she looked up at him, she caught him wiping a tear from his eye. “I think that would be perfect,” he whispered, his voice breaking just a little. “You know you're going to be my mom's favorite child when she hears the name you picked.”

Caroline smiled up at him, pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Please, Sweetie. We already know I'm your mother's favorite child, especially now that I've given birth to her first grandbaby.”

Shaun started to fuss in his sleep a little, so Nate took him, snuggling him to his chest and bouncing as he walked about the room a little. The sight made Caroline’s heart swell, and she couldn’t help but wonder how someone as cynical about love as she was managed to find herself so surrounded by it. 

Her gaze followed Nate as he walked around her bed, then back again. He started singing, his voice a rough baritone that worked surprisingly well for the old Billie Holiday song. He paused when he noticed her staring, bending down to place a light kiss on her forehead. “I’ve got him, CJ. You should try to get some sleep.”

She nodded, but couldn't help watching him again as he resumed his song and pacing. It didn't seem like sleep could possibly come -exhausted as she felt, she was still a bit keyed up from Shaun’s birth. Still, her eyes began to drift closed as she watched father and son bond and she couldn't help but think,  _ I am a lucky woman indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing way too much Fallout 4 and wanted to write a little something about my sole survivor and how she met her husband. There are going to be a couple more chapters of this fic, I think, and then possibly more about Caroline's adventures in the Commonwealth. Also, I'm the queen of procrastinating, and I made a Pinterest board for Caroline, if you like that sort of thing ([here you go](https://www.pinterest.com/forgotmyline/memories-of-green-inspiration/))
> 
> Oh, and this is unbeta-ed, so apologies if I missed any mistakes (which I sometimes do when editing my own work after staring at and reading it for hours).


End file.
